


Lily and Delphi's Halloween Adventures

by DarkkBluee



Series: Lily and Delphi's Wonderful Adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Halloween Special, M/M, Trick or treat?, how what where when why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkkBluee/pseuds/DarkkBluee
Summary: Lily and Delphi go 'Trick or Treat'-ing. Their first victims? Their own, verysinglefathers.





	Lily and Delphi's Halloween Adventures

Trick or Treat: Trick

"Trick-"

  
"Or Treat?"

  
Harry stares blankly at the two children, one dressed in a cute Basilisk onesie and the other in a Dragon onesie. One of them is Lily, with her green eyes and messy red hair pulled back in a cute pony tail. The other is unknown to him and he is pretty sure he has never seen her around Lily before. Then he simply shrugs and smiles, rolling with it.

  
"Hello Lily," he sits down on his knees and pull his daughter into a hug. "Didn't I see you an hour ago?" When he had dressed her up, gave her a hairband and a box full of snacks on her way to go trick-or-treating.

  
Now, there is a smudge of chocolate at the corner of her mouth, her hair is styled differently than before and that hairband is sitting pretty on her friend's head, pulling back silvery white hair to reveal stark _red_ eyes on a face with familiar features.

  
_Did... did Voldemort marry? Have a one-night stand? Flings? Divorce? Test-tube baby?_

  
The combination of his daughter and Voldemort's is worrying, the potential for mischief high, yet a part of him can't help but coo about their combined cuteness and friendship.

  
" - well? Dad! Are you listening?!" Soft hands pull his cheeks painfully and Harry winces, turning his attention back to his daughter.

  
"Iumf lisfuning," Harry complains and gently pries her hand's off his face. "Sorry, Lily. Got distracted. Won't happen again," he promises solemnly. Lily just glares and crosses her arms, turning her head away from him. Harry smiles fondly, and turns to look at the other girl. She is glaring at him with an expression reminiscent of Harry's prophecized enemy, brows furrowed and red eyes alight with the promise of revenge.

  
If Harry had any doubt about her paternity, then they would be cleared up right this instant. The sight of that familiar expression makes something loosen in his heart.

Extending one hand towards Voldemort's daughter, he smiles gently, and asks, "Hello. It's always nice to meet more of Lily's friends. What is your name, my lady?"

  
And oh, if there was ever a meter for cuteness, this tiny child's blushing expression would have taken the first place instantly. Cheeks blushing, and the glare turning somewhat soft, she tilts her head up, _just like her father_.

  
"Nice to meet you too, Mister Potter," she says haughtily. Or tries to anyways. As it is, it comes out in a trembling voice, and the whole effect is ruined by the tight hold her fingers have at the edge of her onesie. "I am Delphi Orion Riddle." And Harry melts.

  
With his extended arm, he pulls the other girl closer and hugs her gently. "No need to be so scared. Lily's friends are always welcome at my home," he reassures the trembling girl.

  
It turns out to be the wrong thing to do, for Delphi's face suddenly scrunches up in anger and she stomps her foot on his leg.

  
"Oof," Harry lets go at the sudden pain and Delphi moves away to hide behind Lily.

  
"I'm not scared. Stupid! No offer for you!" She declares imperiously.

  
"Delphi, " Lily's frowns and takes her hand in her own. "This is not what we decided -"

  
"Don't you want chocolate-" Harry starts and their voices overlap as Delphi looks back and forth between them, looking more and more frustrated.

  
"No!" she cries and drags Lily outside with her hand. "I don't care! Get tricked, you stupid Chosen One!"

  
Harry kneels there, stupefied, as he stares at those retreating backs. There are voices echoing, words about 'unfairness', 'not planned' and 'picnic' interspersed.

  
"Do-do I need to be worried?" Harry wonders. In the end, he sighs and decides to forget about it.

... Until some minutes later, he gets a message from an unknown number.

  
Blushing furiously, he replies back, unwilling to give into the inevitable so easily.

  
Trick indeed.

* * *

Trick or Treat: Treat

"Trick-" 

  
"Or Treat?"

  
Voldemort stares blankly at the two children, one dressed in a cute Basilisk onesie and the other in a Dragon onesie. The former being _his_ daughter, Delphi and the later being _His_ daughter, Lily Potter.

  
"Well, honored father?" His daughter raises a white brow and Voldemort is impressed at her Murderous Frown - Kid's version™ . He has certainly trained his kid very well indeed. 

  
"Well what?" Voldemort asks, amusement bleeding into his voice. 

  
"Trick-"

  
"-Or Treat?" Lily Potter finishes and looks at him with wide, pleading green eyes. Eyes the same color as his Harry.

"What's in it for me?" He asks, ever the Slytherin. He has never considered it before, but isn't Halloween an excellent opportunity to teach his daughter about how one goes about making requests in the world. And the one thing all successful people have before even _thinking_ of making a request: leverage. 

  
Delphi frowns cutely and Voldemort is once again struck by thankfulness for the fact that his daughter never took after her 'mother'.

  
"If you treat us, we will treat you. If you trick us, so will we," Lily Potter is the one who replies, tone serious but eyes full of mischief.

  
Which brings up the question -

  
"How did you two come to know each other?" Voldemort asks in amazement. He is sure he has kept his daughter a secret and away from public eyes, and spaces. Lily Potter, on the other hand, is too high profile a person for her friends to remain unknown as well. 

  
"I wrote a letter-" Potter starts and Delphi shoots her a look.

  
"It's a secret." Delphi says instead and turns to look at him with fire in her eyes and a pout on her lips. "You have yours, I have mine."

  
"Very well," he sighs dramatically and considers his options. "Would one chocolate frog suffice for you two?"

Lily and Delphi exchange a look before nodding solemnly. Delphi holds out a hand and Voldemort reaches into his mokeskin touch to take out a chocolate frog from his emergency stash.

  
"Here's your treat," he proclaims and hands it over in small, eager hands. "Where is mine?"

  
Lily smiles mischievously before taking out her mobile and discretely sending something. Voldemort's mobile pings with message notifications.

  
"Did you send something?" He narrows his eyes and tilts his head, puzzled. "How do you have my number?"

  
"Emergency contact!" Lily chirps, looking all too pleased with herself. "Delphi has dad's number too." She puts her mobile back in her pocket and cheerfully waves.

  
"Enjoy your treat, Mister Dark Lord Voldemort, sir," she bows respectfully and drags his daughter outside with her hand, no doubt going after their next victim.

  
Puzzled, amused and curious, Voldemort unlocks his screen and opens the message sent over by the unknown number. Saving the number under 'Potter Jr', he opens the contact card, only to pause.

  
"Well," his lips curl as he scrolls up and sees the images sent over. "Well," he smirks and nods his head at a transaction well done. "Delphi is finally making the right sort of friends. Lily does know her business."

Already planning to use this to finally, _finally_ get that date he has wanted for the past eight years, Voldemort scrolls through the candid photos of Harry Potter, Chosen One and Savior of Wizarding Britain in various stages of embarrassment.

_Cute_, he thinks idly and opens the messenger app.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated ~


End file.
